keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
1st Lieutenant Tinana
Tinana is a Fan Made Character from the series Keroro Gunso. She is a First Lieutenant in the Keron army and leader of the Tinana_Platoon. Character Tinana serves in the Keron Army at the rank of First Lieutenant, She is the Leader of the Tinana Platoon. She treasures her hand forged sword that she uses in combat, also her Magenta and Gray scarf. She is an amazing Chef and often cooks for her platoon. Practices Engineering and Culinary arts in her spare time. Appearence She is a pink dragon keronian tadpole at the age of 24. Despite being a dragon keronian, she still has a standard keronian tadpole tail, This part of her tail will eventuly fall off and a dragon tail will develop. She wears a Gray horned helmet with a pair of goggles on her head. She has short brown hair around her head. Her eye color is brown as well. She has no belly sticker but sometimes wheres a necklace with a flamel on it. She is often seen wearing a Gray and Magenta scarf around her neck. She did not get her scarf until she arrives on Pekopon. Statistics *Has a very well immune system and rarely gets ill. *Blood type 0- *Has no known allergies. History After finishing grade school she applied for the Keron military academy. Her application was accepted and started her training at the age of 18. Her and Raruru, her childhood friend, both spent two years in the academy doing the basic training. At the end of the two years she and Raruru were given their first ranks. She was given the rank of Sergent. But Raruru out ranked her and was appointed as Sgt. Major. This was not pleasing to Tinana and her and Raruru entered a rough patch in their friendship. They were sent on seperate missions after their graduation. Tinana was sent to the Alpha Centari System to defend against a possible Viper theat. Her combat skills were normal as every soldier. During a Viper attack on her group she was in reach of a sword, and she revealed to herself her skill with sword. She killed off the Viper attackers quickly. And then the point of her rage with Raruru's rank reached a breaking point after forging her own and current sword. She forged her sword with every inch of her anger. She then unleashed her power on the Viper Forces. Her rampage was devestating to the Vipers and forced them to retreat. This act of anger and courage got her swiftly promoted up and she became a 1st Lieutenant. After that time her friendship was repaired with Raruru. She met another friend of hers named Nikiki during a game of chess. She continued many other missions but then she recieved a message from the supreme commanders of the Keron Army. She was summoned in and was ordered to form a platoon with her as leader. After the recruitment of her old friend Raruru and a young 15 year old tadpole Private Second Class Saroro, The Tinana Platoon was officialy formed. Her and her new platoon was immediatly deployed. They were ordered to patrol some of the outer systems. While passing by the Solar System and Pekopon they gave halt in the space above the planet. Right before leaving, thanks to a mistake by Saroro, The ship malfunctioned and the platoon was seperated from their ship and landed on Pekopon in Japan. When she had awoken from impact she finds Raruru with her but Saroro was missing. After sending a distress signal, The Keroro Platoon answered and Keroro, Kululu and Dororo arrive to assist them to find Saroro. She finds Dororo familiar but did not reconize him immediatly. She eventuly arrives at a pekoponian house where they find Saroro in the company of two Pekoponian girls named Oxaceann and K-chan. After much debating and battle, the platoon is given permission to stay at Oxaceann and K-chan's house and would keep in close contact with the Keroro Platoon. Childhood Tinana was raised in a typical Keronian household as an only child. Her family had no military backround until she joined the Keron Army. For the first eight years of her life she was highly interested in engineering, she loved to build devices out of old useless stuff in her house. She was often seen as her Father's prodigy. She went to the typical elementry school. It was at school where she met Raruru. They quickly bonded and did most things together. She loved doing aquatic sports like swimming and pool volleyball. Many of them she did with Raruru. One summer when she was 13 she visited a city on the ocean side. There she encountered the young Keroro, Giroro and Zeroro. After a rocky start, they bonded quickly and spent almost the entire summer with them. She had many fond childhood memories with them. She still has a photo from their greatest day together in her photo album. Her bond was closest with Zeroro. She often stood up for him when Keroro volunteered him for things. When Keroro voluteers Zeroro when she was around she would usually forced Keroro to do himself or yell at him. When she was 18 she graduated high school. With unknown inspiration she joined the Keron military academy. Abilities *Master of Sword Combat *Is a wonderful chef *Engineers ocasinally Relationships Raruru- Best friend since Elementry. She is also her subordinate in the Tinana Platoon. Nikiki- A friend of hers. Not much details is known of their friendship. Dororo/Zeroro- Tinana was the closest to Zeroro out of the rest of the trio. She also had a crush on him during the summer when she was 13. When they encountered eachother again Tinana did not reconize him at first. Giroro- Was a friend of Tinana's during the summer when she was 13. She had a slight crush on him as well. Keroro- She was also a friend of Tinana's during the summer. She finds some of his humor funny. Saroro- She has a hard time being an elderly figure to him but tries her best. K-Chan- They act friendly towards eachother. She has to ocasinally hold back her rage. Oxaceann- They are also friendly. Tyrara- Despite the hostile first meeting involving Tyrara trying to kill Tinana. They became friends, even to the point that she was a temporary member of the Tinana Platoon. Strengths *Sword fighting *Cooking *Engineering Weakness *Close combat *Algebra *Sometimes is crazy Future Somewhere in the next 5 years she will eventully be promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and will have developed her dragon wings and tail. The Platoon will have about 3 new members at the end of that time. External Links Will add Later Owner info Giratina3456 of Deviantart